


The Flame's That's Runnin' My Fever

by YokubouNoRain



Series: Fictober 2020 [21]
Category: Original Work
Genre: En realidad es un vago intento, Fictober, Fictober 2020, M/M, Original Male Character Has Social Anxiety, Social Anxiety
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/YokubouNoRain
Summary: Al no poder estar presente cuando su pareja tenga que dar una exposición virtual, Makoto le hace un regalo que espera le dé buena suerte.Día 21 delFictober 2020.Consigna:Mala compra.Por ahora, podés encontrar este fic publicado también en las siguientes plataformas:Amor Yaoi,BloggeryLivejournal.En caso de empezar a publicar en otra plataforma, se avisará acá. Pero, en caso de que encuentren este fanfic en otra plataforma y no haya sido informado,por favoravísenme en los comentarios o en las redes sociales que pueden encontrar en las notas finales ya que fueron publicados sin mi consentimiento.
Relationships: Original Male Character & Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Fictober 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952590





	The Flame's That's Runnin' My Fever

**Author's Note:**

> El título que le da nombre a este oneshot es un verso de la canción de Greyson Chance, [“Athlete”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gv_dfjTY9A8).
> 
> * * *
> 
> Los personajes aquí presentes, el universo donde se desarrolla la historia y la trama son de mi autoría.
> 
> *No se admiten adaptaciones y mucho menos, **PLAGIOS**.
> 
> *Que tengas una feliz lectura.

La vista de Makoto fue interrumpida por un par de pantuflas de color negro con las iniciales de su banda a un costado. Se sonrió de lado y levantó la cabeza mientras se sacaba los auriculares.

—¿Sucede algo?

—¿Estás muy ocupado?

La mirada dorada y el leve tono rojizo en las mejillas de su pareja, hizo que dejara la guitarra sobre el soporte y le prestara atención.

—Dime.

—¿Puedes ayudarme con algo?

—Sabes que no voy a decirte que no —suspiró Makoto mientras rascaba su nuca—. Tengo el cabello largo, ¿no lo crees?

—A mí me gusta.

Hikaru salió de la habitación y volvió a la sala de estar. Camino al mismo, Makoto lo sorprendió abrazándolo por detrás.

—Podría estar calvo y a ti te gustaría igual.

—Eso es verdad —reconoció el aludido mientras acariciaba los cabellos de su pareja. Hikaru arrastró a Makoto al otro lado de la encimera que separaba la cocina de la sala de estar. Él se sentó frente suyo y le entregó varias hojas antes de ponerse a hablar sobre algo. Makoto lo veía tan concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo. Veía su boca moviéndose, pero su mente parecía estar en otro lado, sólo disfrutando de la compañía de Hikaru. La risa que se le escapó terminó por delatarlo, y Hikaru lo miró entrecerrando los ojos—. No me estabas prestando atención, ¿cierto?

Makoto, que estaba con los brazos estirados sobre la encimera y la cabeza apoyada sobre ellos, le sonrió.

—Perdón.

—¡Mako! ¡Necesito que me ayudes con esto, por favor!

El muchacho se sentó correctamente sobre la banqueta y se aclaró la garganta.

—Está bien, está bien. Veamos… ¿Cuándo tienes que exponer?

—La semana que viene —murmuró el aludido—. Pero tú tienes que trabajar ese día.

—Ah, algo se me ocurrirá para darte suerte.

—Me gustaría que me ayudaras a estudiar.

—Pero no quiero que bajo ningún motivo estés las veinticuatro horas del día leyendo esto. Si haces eso, no te ayudaré.

Hikaru balbuceó y terminó por suspirar resignado.

—Eres cruel.

—Me gusta más pensar que me preocupo por tu salud.

—Como sea, ¿puedo empezar? —le dijo frunciendo luego los labios.

—¿Está enumerado todo esto?

—Abajo a la derecha.

—Ah. Ahí lo vi.

Debido a la cuarentena que se había decretado en la ciudad, Makoto era uno de los empleados que pertenecía al grupo que asistía de manera presencial a la tienda de instrumentos musicales donde trabajaba. Aún así, tenía el fin de semana libre y un día de semana previamente establecido en el que no iba, pero, de todos modos, seguía trabajando desde su casa. Desde que sus días laborales se convirtieron en eso, intentó hacer todo lo humanamente posible por no estar encima de Hikaru. Aunque gracias a los informes y archivos que le pasaba su cuñado prácticamente se había vuelto un experto más en la situación, tampoco se había vuelto como Aki, que ya estaba en la etapa de creer en cualquier teoría conspirativa que apareciera.

* * *

Había caído la noche cuando Makoto encontró a Hikaru durmiendo en la sala de estar. No entendía cómo la computadora portátil que tenía sobre sus piernas no se había caído al suelo todavía. El intento de dejarla sobre la mesa sin despertarlo, falló de una manera miserable.

—Lo siento. Sigue durmiendo. Te despertaré cuando esté la cena.

—No, está bien —dijo el aludido mientras se restregaba los ojos—. Quería leer un poco más.

—¿Sigues con eso? —Makoto se arrodilló frente a él y apoyó su mano sobre su frente—. ¿Comiste algo hoy? —su oyente asintió con la cabeza, y luego Makoto se puso de pie y le dio un beso sobre sus cabellos—. Vete a dar una ducha. Apestas.

—Mentira. Me bañé en la tarde…

—Yo no lo, así que ve. Cuando termines, te dejé un regalo sobre la cama.

—¿Debería asustarme?

La respuesta que recibió fue una sonrisa de parte de su pareja que lo hizo sonreír a él también.

* * *

Hikaru salió del cuarto de baño y volvió a la sala de estar donde Makoto estaba sirviendo la comida.

—¿Te gustó?

—El regalo. Lo olvidé —el muchacho volvió sobre sus pasos hasta el dormitorio donde una particular mascarilla descansaba dentro de una bolsa transparente sobre la cama. Con ella en sus manos regresó a la sala de estar—. ¿Qué es esto?

—Lo vi y pensé en ti.

—Sí sabes qué es esto, ¿no?

—Es para que tengas suerte mañana.

—¿Pretendes que me ponga esto en la exposición?

Makoto se dio cuenta que la broma le había salido mal. La voz de Hikaru temblaba y la había levantado sin darse cuenta.

—Mira… Lo siento. Fue una broma. Comamos, ¿sí? Mañana tengo que ir a trabajar, tú tienes eso.

—Una exposición —aclaró Hikaru mientras se sentaba frente a él.

—Una exposición.

* * *

Hikaru no podía dormir. El nerviosismo que tenía lo impedía, y podía sentir su corazón latiendo en sus oídos. Makoto estaba a su lado, pero no quería molestarlo. Se levantó sigilosamente y salió de la habitación con su teléfono en la mano. Eran casi las tres de la mañana, y donde estaba la persona que podía ayudarlo, ya era mucho más tarde que eso. Entró al baño e inició una videollamada. Su respiración empezó a agitarse y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas antes de tiempo.

—“ _¿Hikaru-kun?_ ”

—Akira-san…

—“ _Hikaru-kun, respira_.” Siguiendo las indicaciones que le daba el cuñado de su pareja, el aludido imitó el sonido que escuchaba a través de sus auriculares. “ _¿Ya estás mejor?_ ”

—Sí… Gracias.

—“ _¿Sucede algo? Es raro que me llames a esta hora._ ”

—Si está ocupado, puedo cortar.

—“ _Por supuesto que no. No hay mucho por hacer en este lugar_.”

—¿Cómo siguen las cosas por allá?

—“ _Aoe está desesperado. Quiere irse a toda costa. Incluso está pensando en viajar a cualquier otro país que tenga vuelos directos a Japón, pero nadie acepta turistas de este país._ ”

—Qué mal…

—“ _Creo que en mal momento aceptamos esta invitación_.”

Hikaru oyó de fondo un par de sonidos que lo hicieron sobresaltar. Estaba por preguntarle a Akira qué había sucedido, pero la seguidilla de insultos de Aoe respondió a la pregunta que no había alcanzado a formular.

—Envíele mis saludos a Aoe-san.

—“ _Lo haré cuando se calme_.”

—“¿Cuándo me calme? ¡Me voy a calmar cuando me vaya a la mierda de este país del carajo! ¿Con quién hablas?”

La figura del hermano mayor de Makoto apareció en la pantalla. Él se sentó al lado de Akira y apoyó el mentón sobre su hombro para espiar la pantalla.

—“ _Es Hikaru-kun_.”

—“ _¿Hikaru? ¿No son las tres de la mañana allá? ¿Qué hace despierto? ¿Te peleaste con el idiota que tengo por hermano?_ ”

—No, no —se apresuró a negar el muchacho—. Nada de eso.

—“ _Aoe, ¿no lo recuerdas? Makoto-kun te lo había dicho…_ ”

—“ _Ah, cierto. Tienes una exposición más tarde, ¿no? ¿Te gustó el regalo?_ ”

—¿El regalo?

—“ _Makoto nos llamó hace un par de días porque estaba preocupado por ti. Sabe que te pones terriblemente nervioso cuando estás frente a personas y cosas así_ ”, empezó a decir Aoe. “ _Nos dijo que había visto una máscara con una expresión graciosa, pero no sabía si te gustaría. Cuando nos mandó una imagen, yo le dije que la comprara, pero, aquí, el señor dijo que era de mal gusto_.”

Aoe terminó revoleando los ojos.

—Makoto… ¿Compró eso pensando que me haría reír?

—“ _Nosotros nos reiríamos si nos regalaran una máscara como esa._ ”

—“ _Ustedes usarían una máscara como esa_ ”, reconoció Akira.

—“ _Por supuesto que sí. Tú también la viste. Quiero una_.”

—Yo pensé que Mako se estaba burlando —susurró Hikaru al otro lado de la pantalla, ocasionando que ambos adultos lo miraran.

—“ _Mi hermano será un idiota, pero jamás diría o haría algo que pudiera lastimarte, Hikaru_.”

El aludido sintió sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas pero por un motivo diferente. Estaba por decir algo, pero la luz encendiéndose sobre su cabeza llamó su atención.

—¿Hikaru? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Ignorando que estaba en medio de una videollamada, Makoto entró al baño mientras Hikaru se ponía de pie y se quitaba uno de los auriculares. Las palabras de agradecimiento no le salían, y al otro lado, podía seguir oyendo la voz de Akira diciéndole que respire con calma, y la de Aoe haciendo eco.

—Te espero en el cuarto —dijo, finalmente, con el hilo de voz que pudo soltar.

—“ _¿Hikaru-kun?_ ”, Akira llamó su atención mientras el muchacho regresaba a la habitación. “ _Sé que estamos lejos, pero recuerda que Saki y Youji también están ahí para ayudarte_.”

—Lo sé —dijo el aludido mientras se sentaba en la cama—. Les agradezco mucho su ayuda, Akira-san, Aoe-san.

—“ _No es nada. Sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites_.”

—“ _Ojo con lo que hacen en mi cama, pendejos_ ”, lo amenazó Aoe. Su pareja resopló y lo alejó de la pantalla del teléfono con la mano.

Hikaru cortó la llamada cuando Makoto regresó. Dejó el aparato sobre su mesa de noche y volvió a meterse dentro de las sábanas.

—¿Mako? ¿Estás despierto?

—Sí. ¿Pasa algo?

—No. Yo solo… Quería darte las gracias.

—¿No pasó ya nuestro aniversario?

—Hablé con Akira-san y Aoe-san.

—Ah… Te contaron sobre la máscara…

—Sí. Y lamento haber reaccionado de esa manera.

—No te estoy obligando a usarla. Tómalo como una broma. Tienes la máscara de Mystic de todos modos, ¿no?

—Aki-san ya está pensando en otros modelos…

—Ese tipo —dijo Makoto junto con un suspiro mientras atraía a su pareja hacia él para besar sus cabellos y enredar sus dedos en ellos—… No vas a ponértela ahora si te lo pido, ¿no?

—Mañana tienes que trabajar. Duérmete de una vez.

—Sí. Tienes razón.

* * *

Al día siguiente, pese a que seguía nervioso y sentía sus manos sudando, Hikaru expuso de manera satisfactoria. Pensó que le llamarían la atención por la manera estúpida en la que sonreía a veces, y es que la máscara que le había regalado Makoto estaba frente a él, como un extraño amuleto de la buena suerte.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! :D
> 
> * * *
> 
> La máscara que le compró Mako era una con una expresión _ahegao_ xDDDDDDDDD
> 
> Datos no relevantes para la historia y que probablemente no interesen:  
> \- Akira y Aoe viajaron a Argentina para visitar a la familia de la melliza de Aoe, pero se quedaron acá en cuarentena :)  
> \- Akira le dice a Hikaru que Saki y Youji también pueden ayudarlo porque ellos son psicólogo y psiquiatra respectivamente. Akira es médico clínico que probablemente se tire el lance de seguir estudiando pediatría.  
> \- Aki es el líder de la banda a la que pertenecen Hikaru y Makoto (tocan el bajo y la guitarra, respectivamente). Él suele usar parte de su plata para mandar a hacer materiales con el logo de la banda xDDDDDDDDDDDD


End file.
